


I Can't Believe I Captured Your Heart

by thejollymilano



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, bellarke cuddles, the head and the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: Bellamy wakes up in their tent one morning, earlier than usual, and found himself captivated once again by a certain blonde haired leader || Aka a Bellarke cuddle one-shot, set somewhere in season 1. Based off the song “Wake Me” by the Bleachers.





	I Can't Believe I Captured Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ** In this fic, Finn and Clarke were together longer than a night, more like a week before Raven came down. And Wells died after they broke up, not before!   
** Also, because it just warms my heart so much when Bob and Eliza call each other “love,” I included that a little in this fic! They’re just too cute, and I still can’t believe they’re married (it’s been months and I’m still so happy for them)  
** Please enjoy my first ever Bellarke fanfiction !! My first one was originally going to be a longer chaptered fic but I got writer's block so I wrote his to get inspiration so this is technically my first published Bellarke fic lmao (also I wrote this in 35 minutes so new self record wooo)  
Enjoy!! ~

Right from the start, Bellamy Blake always knew that Clarke Griffin was different from the rest. She was beautiful and golden haired, intelligent and just as stubborn as he was, if not more. She was born to be a leader, and from the moment he pulled the lever to open the dropship, he knew she would challenge him. _ Right from the start he knew that she’d set a fire in him. _

He woke up one morning, a soft glow slowly emitting from the walls of their tent. It was barely dawn, yet something had awoken him; he groaned internally wondering if it was one of the delinquents taking a morning stroll and crunching on the branches too loudly. It wasn’t until he felt someone stir beside him that he realized was the reason he woke up earlier than usual.

Clarke Griffin, in all her golden, crumpled glory, was hogging their bed. 

It still surprised him sometimes, just as this moment had, when he looked back at how less than two months ago they thought they couldn’t stand each other, and now they had captured each others hearts somewhere along the way between then and now. The first time they kissed, it was a week after Raven had landed on earth; He found Clarke looking distraught by the fire long after everybody else had decided to call it a night. In short, she believed she wasn’t _ good enough _ for Finn, but he reassured her that _ he _ was the one who wasn’t worthy of _ her _ ; he didn’t know who kissed who first, but it had ignited the flame that was already catching fire as he grew fonder of his co-leader, it was blissful and passionate but he stopped it there for the night, not wanting them to go any further that night because he could tell she was still hurt and needed comfort more than a night tangled in sheets. _ And he wanted their first time to be sparked purely by their own intentions, and not heart ache … _

After that night, they grew closer, began spending time alone with each other for company - talking, holding hands, a kiss here and there … and then they started to share his bed after Wells died, but nothing sensual happened - he purely wanted to comfort her through her grief. He would hold her when she woke up from nightmares, and she did the same for him when he would wake in a cold sweat, his dreams plagued by the death of his mother and all the things he had done that filled him with suffocating guilt. But no matter what, they had each other to hold onto when things were falling apart and even during the rare occasion when everything was peaceful. Now, nearly a month and a half later, they have shared their thoughts, their hearts, and their bodies with one another. So much had changed since their first day on Earth, and he couldn’t be more grateful for that because now he had the joy and privilege (God, he used to _ hate _that word) to wake up to the woman of his dreams in his arms - or rather, hogging more than half of their small bed.

Bellamy smiled warmly as he glanced down at her small form. She was laying on her side, curled into him; her head rested on his arm, her hair splayed out in a golden halo, and her legs sprawled out across their bed instead of being tangled with his and he found himself leaning slightly on the wall of the tent as she shuffled in her sleep. His chest rumbled as he chuckled, and he must have woken her up because she shuffled again, a sigh escaping her lips as she stretched her limbs. She leaned back further into his chest, and he draped his other arm across her waist, pulling her closer to him as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“‘Morning, Princess,” He spoke softly, his smile broadening when she opened her entrancing blue eyes. 

She hummed when he kissed her again, this time on the lips, “Good morning to you, too,” she giggled lightly. “What time is it?”

“Early. Go back to sleep, love,” He whispered into her ear, shuffling to get into a comfortable position. 

“What were you doing up so early?” Her words came out slightly slurred as her eyes slowly drooped closed. 

“Not much,” _ just wondering what the hell I did to deserve you, “ _Just admiring the view.” Her breezy chuckle made his smile even larger, and she turned in his arms so she could look him in the eyes. 

“I love you,” She said, her pupils wide as she smoothed some of his curls out of his eyes.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest, pure joy coursing through his veins. They have shared those three words a number of times already, however every time it fills him with unexplainable _ happiness. _ He kissed her slowly, wanting her to fully know just how much she means to him, “I love you, too. _ So much. _”

Clarke sighed contentedly, and they both took pleasure to lay in each others arms as a comfortable silence passed between them. He counted his lucky stars as he laid captivated by her, that _ she loved him _ \- not only was she the most breathtaking woman he knew, she was strong yet kind and compassionate; she was logical yet empathetic. Every day, she challenged him to be the best version of himself, and quickly he had wanted to do so not just so that she would see him for who he really is, but because he wanted to _ be _better. She made him a better person. He admired her, worshipped her, was enthralled by her and yes, sometimes she made him lose his mind, but that’s yet another reason why he loved her. 

Just before she slowly drifted back to sleep before they would have to get up in a few short hours and take care of one hundred teenagers _ together, _ Bellamy kissed her again and with tender eyes and a heart full of love for the woman who filled him with such strength, he felt her lips lift into a smile against his own as he whispered softly, “ _ I can’t believe I captured your heart.” _

** _THE END. _ **


End file.
